Wrist braces for treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome or other wrist ailments are well known and typically consist of an elastic wrap or an elastic tube which is pulled onto or wrapped around the wrist with some degree of tightness. Materials they are made of have included neoprene, which may be terry cloth covered, spandex, or other elastic materials. They may also be formed with stiffening batts running parallel to the user's arm to keep the arm and wrist area straight. The batts may be provided both on the front and the back of the wrist brace.
Such wrist braces have been made of the tubular type with a hole through the tube through which the thumb projects. These were made to be pulled on over the hand. Other braces have been made which are wrapped around the wrist with adjustable elastic wrap-around straps and an adjustable strap which is attached to one side of the brace by stitching or as an extension of the brace material itself, which is placed between the thumb and forefinger and attached to the other side of the brace with hook and loop type material. In prior art wrist braces, the adjustable thumb strap has typically been arranged so that it would first be connected to the hook and loop type material and then the elastic straps would be wrapped around the brace, over the adjustable thumb strap.
Tubular pull-on braces are preferred in some applications since they are easier to put on than wrap around braces. However, adjustment can be a problem with known pull-on braces, especially in the area of the thumb.